Fairy Tail's chat -English Version-
by Ushiio
Summary: AU / It all started with a "Hello", how could they imagine being so close at the same time were far, one confution in the url of a page that brought them together, but the problem is that both do not know who is who. Gruvia and...Nalu or Nali: O? .
1. Chapter 1

**_hello !, well this is my very first long fic in english, because actually this is my second account in the other i write fics in spanish and this fic is the traduction of one them, so i would really appreciate it if you please could mark my grammar mistakes :)_**

* * *

**_ Fairy Tail's Chat_ **

* * *

-ok, here you have the key and…the pay of the rent is the first week of the month- an old woman said to a bluenette, who received the key and listen carefully every indication

-thank you very much, Eleonor-san- said the bluenette bowing in gratitude

-oh, what a charming young lady but it's not necessary so much formality Juvia-chan- said the old woman

-it's not about formality, it's about respect and gratitude for letting me rent your apartment- said the bluenette smiling

-well, well, what if you get in and start to organize all your things in your new home sweetie- said the old woman nicely

-oh yes, one more time, thank you so much- said the bluenette watching how the old woman was leaving

Juvia get in her new apartment, it have a bathroom with a bathtop, a room very comfortable, a kitchen, a living what appears when you open the door and a balcony which have a beautiful sight of the town, she close the door, give some steps, lift a box from the top of the pile and go to her bedroom, she put the box on the bed and take it out the things she thought that is going to need for her first day at Fairy Tail University, like some cloth, her notebook, her purse, etc.

After a relaxing bubble bath for a long moving time, of course, it was a new beginning for her, the new start in her life in Magnolia and at the university, which have her very exciting but that isn't mean that it's not exhausting moving out from three towns away up here, it was many hours of traveling and stop but at the end, it worth it

She was in her pijamas, trying to sleep but she can't, she was to excited and nervous for her first day

-Juvia can't sleep, but she has to, because if she doesn't….she will be tired and sleepy in the classroom, and she can't do that, it would be rude, that would be disrespectful to Fairy Tail, they admitted her after everything that happened-

What had happened a few months ago….seven months ago to be exact, the high school Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord were competing in the Olympics with others high schools, Fairy Tail and Phantom were tied in scores in the same competitions, like "Report of History about the city of Crocus", this competition was won for Sol a student from Phantom, since Levy had been in an "accident" before the competition, which later they found that Phantom was the responsible but Fairy Tail hadn't evidence to prove it, so they just couldn't go and complain, they had to be careful.  
At the end of the day, they still were tied and there was the last competition that it was the one which would define the winner, "the best novel", rumors said that Lucy, who wrote the novel would win and coincidentally, she disappear in last minute, they looked for her everywhere, they found her in Phantom's students hands, after fights between them, two Phantom's students decide it to talk with the authorities of the competitions, although these students wanted to take care of all the problems, the authorities didn't let them, and Phantom Lord was disqualified, the principal José decided to expel the two students, Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox, who revealed the things to the authorities, without letting them finish the last month of school, they had to leave the Phantom's dormitories, where they were staying and both had to work for living for these reasons they couldn't finished their studies . After only five months of work, they could pass the subjects corresponding to them as free subjects in other schools and thus were able to finish high school, now the problem was to go to college, because the year was already started and as expected, no University would receive them, Juvia was working as a waitress in a restaurant, one day, an old man of short stature recognized her in the restaurant and asked her how the things was for her and she told him how the things were, after listening and ask her some questions, he offered her a solution, that he would accept her in the University Fairy Tail although the year has started but she refused his offer, she told him that was nice from his part but she couldn't face the other students after everything she has done, even though she had apologized to everyone but the old man Makarov didn't accept a "no" as a answer, he convinced her to enroll but Juvia asked him a favor, if I could think that also accept Gajeel Redfox, her friend, who also had spoken with the authorities, Makarov had nothing to think, he accepted it immediately but he told her that she had to come the next day at the university and his secretary will inscribe her, although Makarov point it out that the only problem was that the University was in Magnolia and they were in another city but Juvia said that it wasn't problem, they would move up there, Makarov said that, as the year had begun he was sorry but had no rooms available at the University and she said it was no problem, that she will try to rent rent something close.  
The same say at night, Juvia called Gajeel for telling him the good news, but as she expect he refuse to go, at the next day the bluenette went to Magnolia with the intention to inscribe Gajeel and her, she took a train and it took her three hours or so arrived to Magnolia, when she entered to college, she was received for the Secretary of Makarov, a pretty young lady with white hair and a big smile, she did the paperwork and enrolled her and Gajeel, anyway still had two months to convince him, since the secretary said that they would enter when the other quarter begin, it would be easier for both, would be like starting from scratch with others, and in those two months remaining, she could convince Gajeel and find an apartment.

-aaah Juvia can't sleep, What if they do not forgive her?, what if they hate Juvia?, no, no, I can not stand the thought of it, better get distracted, reading something on the internet until Juvia get some sleep- saying this the bluenette sit in her bed and turn on her notebook...twenty minutes passed, searching something that caught her attention but she found nothing, how having internet someone can't find something interesting? Suddenly she remembered that the secretary Mirajane gave her a paper, taking it out of her purse, the paper has written a url direction

-mmm…this is the paper that Mirajane gave to Juvia….she should…..- that paper contain the link address of their recent chat page University of Fairy Tail, Mirajane said, all students upload reports, research, etc but there was also a chat, to talk to each them, Mirajane said that, since the university was quite big, she could use to take a look because it was going to be new and perhaps she could introduce herself there, but Juvia did not dare to speak and say "Hello I am the ex student of Phantom Lord, the same that have helped captivates her friend and wanted to say that I will be your partner from now on" Juvia only turned pale at the thought, she got back to her bed and sit trying to calm herself

-well, maybe if it's just look, what is there, just to see how the page is, it's not necessary chat with someone- said while she was typing the name of the page –is FTU…..- and went out as a suggestion FTU COM, she gave it enter and appeared a registration form that it had to fill in order to enter the page

-let's see….name: Juvia , last name: Lockser, Age: 18, City: Magnolia, e-mail: Juvia.L gail com, nickname:…. so Juvia has to use a type alias, thinking it, is the best because if she puts her name they are not going to recognized her because it is not one of her friends, nickname: "SunnyDaysForEver", Romantic situation: single, interest in: men:_ Women:_ both: _, well actually Juvia wants to talk with men and women so….both, next…Do you want your information to be private?, yes Juvia wants her information to be private, and click-

"_Congratulations now you will be redirected to the chat room_"

-¡¿what?! No, no, Juvia doesn't want to go to the chat room- said desperate the bluenette, a sound came out from the notebook and she saw a chat window came out and said:

"_Solito_": -¿_hola, tiempo para hablar?- _the bluenette saw with confusion the words -was that spanish?, why did he talked with Juvia in Spanish?, could it be a transfer student?- thought

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -Juvia is sorry, she doesn't understand spanish- _

"_Solito_": -_no entendi nada de lo que dijiste, adios- _

- did he just said goodbye?, I have to study spanish just a little…¡Juvia knows because he said goodbye!...because she speaks in third person, that's it, Gajeel-kun already told her that, of course is that- said the bluenette with her hands on her face –since now on….Ju- no I will talk like the others….or at least I'll write in first person- after all, habits are hard to quit, another sound came out and she saw more chat windows

"_more_people_better_": -_hello, ¿are you interested in threesome?- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -that's depend, the threesome are good for study but it's better with more people- _

"_more_people_better_": -_oh, so you want more than three people?, I think I can get two more, we'll be five, what you think about that? We'll be two guys and three girls with you of course-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -_ _good, but still do not know what subjects I have- _

"_more_people_better_": -_are you making fun of me? What subjects are you talking about?-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -of the university, of course-_

"_Entre_mas_mucho_mejor ": -oh you miss understand me, i'm talking about have sex- _

The bluenette blushed heavily and closed the chat window quickly

After some minutes chatting with people, whose don't stop writing her

-w-what's wrong with the people? Talk about that just like…that…..maybe they are teasing Juvia because she is the new- she said sad, the people wasn't just talking about sex, but also they spoke in languages such as Chinese, Russian, Spanish, another chat window appeared and she was about to close it, tired of the supposed "jokes" that they made it to her but this one just say:

"_WinterOnly": -hello- _

She doubt in answer him but she shouldn't judge just because others make fun of her

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -hello- _

"_WinterOnly": -_ _finally, i have been here for hours and i just found a person who speak in english-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -yes, i get what you mean-_

"_WinterOnly": -really, you are the first, who is writing in english, the others wrote in german, Japanese or Arabian, I don't know really in what language were writing- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -haha, yes, one wrote me in spanish and another Russian and I didn't know what to say, and I just say bye-_

"_WinterOnly": -haha, so….what are you doing up so late?- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -I can ask you the same-_

"_WinterOnly": -_ _yeah, sorry, I just ask you, because I want to do conversation, after all hours i spend here finally i found someone who speak English- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -ooh, well the truth is that I couldn't sleep, I was anxious and nervous, that was I'm here, I'm recently sign up- _

"_WinterOnly": - I'm recently sign up too, so…why were you feeling nervous?- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -mmm….-_

"_WinterOnly": -sorry, it's ok if you don't want to tell me, it's was just curiosity- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -no, no, it's…fine, on the contrary thanks for ask- _

"_WinterOnly": -sure, you're welcome-_

_-should Juvia tell him?- the bluenette ask to herself –well, she will tell him but change everything about her life, after all the weird conversation that she had, who knows if this guy is a sick or something- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -the thing is…._ _I'm about to join a new club and do not know anyone-_

"_WinterOnly": -it's not so bad, well maybe you think you're going to feel out of place but so far, you seem pretty friendly, you can make friends fast- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -it's not just that….what happens is that i used to belonged to another club, the enemy club and I did something wrong and I do not think that they could forgive me much less to see me as a friend- _

"_WinterOnly": -you shoul try, with trying you don't lose anything, you can ask for forgiveness and if they will not forgive you, they are the problem not you-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -_ _I asked them forgiveness a few months ago, I do not know if they forgive or not but what happened between the clubs was something serious-_

"_WinterOnly": -_ _I told you, with try don't lose anything- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -_ _no, I do not want to try, I already have been rejected many times, people put aside many times, I would not, I can not stand it, I just want, anyone...i want to be accept me, just once, I do not want to be rejected anymore, it hurts- _

The bluenette await his response, but it didn't appear, she low her sight and smiled sadly –even for internet reject Juvia-

"_WinterOnly": -I accept you-_

Her eyes opened with surprise and tears started to appear in them

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -_ _thanks but did not need to say that just for pity-_

"_WinterOnly": -no, no, it's not pity, i already told you, you seems friendly and nice person and for prove to you that i'm not lying, everyday since now, at 11:30 at night, i will connect here, just waiting to talk with you, although you do not connect tomorrow or the next day_

Juvia could not believe what was reading, that person who had just met, not face to face but still a person, she just crossed a few words to him and he already wanted to do something like that for her without knowing her

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -_ _then I can not leave you chatting alone :)- _

"_WinterOnly": -_ _it seems perfect- _

and so, talked for hours, until the alarm sounded the bluenette was startled for the sudden noise, she took a lokk at the clock, it couldn't be, she had stayed up talking all night with him, she approached the netbook and typing

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -sorry, I talk too much, it's morning I have to go, I have to go to the club-_

"_WinterOnly": -_ _You're right, it's morning, damn I'm late, do not worry for that I talk too much, luck at the club, and see you tonight :D-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -_ _Thanks, see you- _

* * *

A dark-haired man with long hair and piercings was at the door, looked like he was waiting for someone

-¡Gajeel-kun!- shouting in the distance a bluenette

-until you arrive Juvia- said angry the dark-haired man

-Juvia is really sorry Gajeel-kun, it wasn't my intention- Juvia was saying trying to catch her breath from running on the road

-well, let's get in- said walking to the building, they walk looking for their classroom, when they found it, at the door was stood a pink haired that seemed impatient looking at the clock he had to his wrist, they get into the classroom and the pink haired did not recognize them because I was pretty worried looking at his watch, but they do recognize him, but preferred to leave the introductions to after Class, one dark-haired man came running down the hall

- Gray!, Where the fuck were you? Last night you had to up in the page the report and you don't show up, you are a useless idiot-

-aah shut up idiot, and yes, I connected to the page but did not understand how to do anything, I keep up trying how to do it-

- You stay up? Haha, if at 11 you are sleeping, can know, what were you doing all night? –

-I stay using computer-Gray was saying as he entered the classroom


	2. Chapter 2

_**so sorry for update so late, but i took me some time to write this, i usually write long chapters, so this one was long and it took me time to translate it good, well i tried it XD**_

_**please remember that english is not my first languaje, so i would really appreciate it if you please could mark my grammar mistakes :)**_

* * *

**_Fairy Tail's Chat: Chapter 2_**

* * *

The classroom was quite big, the seats were correlatives, like an auditorium but with long desks, the bluenette ans her friend sat in the middle, both were quiet while students keep arriving to the classroom, the black haired guy was calm while the blue haired girl definitely was not, she was shaking, hearing the whispers behind her back, it looks like people recognized them, Gajeel didn't care a _fuck _if they recognized them or not or what they think about him, he was calm but he took a look to her friend and saw her shaking hands, she was stiff with her sight on the floor

-hey, what's wrong with you?, why are you like this?- he asks her

-eh? What do you mean Gajeel-kun? Juvia is fine- said with her voice shaking a little

-look at yourself- the bluenette look down and saw her hands shaking, that surprised her, she had not even realized she was shaking

-oh, Juvia d-didn't notice it- she said stll with hr voice shaking

-why are you so nervous? Even your voice is shaking women….. are you scared?- said feeling annoyed with her attitude

-Juvia thinks it could be both, Gajeel-kun, J-Juvia doesn't want to be rejected, but she knows that what we did, it's not something easy to forget-

-you already asked them forgiveness and even you cried, you did everything you could and if they still don't forgive you…-

-Gajeel-kun, Juvia doesn't want to be rejected again, she doesn't want to be alone- said the bluenette with her head down

-you are not alone, I'm your partner, right?, you made me came here, to moving out from three towns away, so…you are nor free woman, you are gonna have to help me in the subjects and that stuff- she lift her head up to look at him with a smile

-thanks Gajeel-kun, you're an amazing friend- she said smiling and he look at her with a scowl

-hey, I said partner, no friend, do not take me much confidence-

-thank you so much my dear friend Gajeel-kun- she keep saying

-I just said I'm not- said annoyed

-right, I'm not alone, I have Gajeel-kun…. and support of him, "Winter" – she thought

The classroom door was closed, all the students were in their places, and the professor had arrived, he speaked, cutting everyone their talks

-good morning students-

-good morning- they all said at the same time

and in the last row of seats, were a pink-haired guy and a raven one, watching very confused the attitude of the teacher

-pss, Gray, why is acting….so respectful?- whisper the pink haired boy

-I guess is because there's new students, remember when we meet him in high school he acted respectful-

-mmm….i guess you are right, then it is only a matter of time to show his true self-

-that's right…but I can not find new students, it'is supposed to be half of the year, who can enter midyear to college?, whoever it is, will have to study without rest- whisper the raven haired guy looking around a new student, but being sitting at the back of the room, all he could see were heads

- well, I'm going to introduce myself and explain how the things are here, for the new ones pay attention, and for the old ones stay quiet- said mockingly while students were making complaining noises

-I said quiet….well, I'm Gildarts, for all boys I'm professor Gildarts and for all girls I'm just Gildarts…you can say it lovingly girls- said the last words smiling

- Cana luckily is not to here to see her perverted father- said a blond with a sigh

-look did not take him so long to show his true self- Natsu said with a sweatdropped

-well, now I will explain, how the study is at the University of Fairy Tail, the careers lasting between five to six years, it all depends what the career you choose, all depends as take the study, so you can start the career when you pass six subjects, _must pass six subjects, _if you want to start course, you have two fourth month periods, to pass the subjects, one period already passed, so…many of you have passed some subjects, three, two, attention, if you fail a subject in a semester, can not return to study in the next period, you can take the exam in the summer or the semester of the next year, all careers have two common subjects, all subjects are electives schedules but being different schedules have different professors, became clear? –

-yes professor Gildarts- they all said at the same time

-well, now that the matter is explained, let's move to introduce the new students, I know that's half of the year but thy're an exception, they were accepted by director in charge Makarov-

_-ooh, this is it, Juvia has to introduce herself, ooh god…- she_ thought standing from his seat

-not necessary to approximate to the front introduce yourselves there-

-he-hello, the name of Ju-, I mean…my name is Juvia, Juvia Lockser, nice to meet you- she said bowing down, her voice was very nervous, many of them do not respond to her greeting, Gajeel seeing her like that, decide to stand up

-I'm Gajeel- said casual, without expecting their answers he sat back, Natsu recognized Gajeel and his eyes were full with hate in just a seconds

-what the hell is he doing here?! Was his fault that Levy….-

-Natsu, if they are here is because Makarov accepted them, he doesn't take bad choices, so do not question him- said with a serious tone Gildarts, everyone became quiet, Gray who was sitting next to Natsu, although he was far, he could see how the girl with blue hair was shaking

"_I already asked for forgiveness", "__no, I do not want to try, I already have been rejected many times, people put me aside many times, I would not, I can not stand it, I just want, anyone...i want to be accept me, just once, I do not want to be rejected anymore, it hurts__" _ those words echoed in her mind and made him getting up from his seat

-I don't have any problem with them, if it was the decision of the old man, fine by me, they also apologized, didn't they?...nice too meet you Juvia y Gajeel, I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster- the pink haired was looking at him with wide eyes

-what?! You…Gray?! Really? You didn't want to accept their apologizes in first place-

- well, I accept them now - he said indifferent , suddenly a blonde stood from her seat

-nice to meet you Juvia, Gajeel, I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, start from fresh ok?- said smiling

Juvia was watching her with surprise all over her face, that girl was the one that they had "kidnapped", she just said that she forgave them and was giving them another chance, then slowly another students were standing from their seats and started to greeting them, she couldn't believe what was happening, she had to know who was the person that accepted them at first…..it was him, the raven haired boy, he was the man more handsome that she ever seen and he was the ona who had saved her.

When happen the conflict in the competition, a group of students from Phantom, they were told they had to delay students of Fairy Tail until competition came to end, and he was the one that she had to delay, it's not that, she has chose him, it was destiny, he was looking around in the area of the swimming pool, she tried to stop him any way possible but he managed to go through all the obstacles she put, one of the obstacles went wrong and she fell into a pool, is not that she didn't know how to swim, all the opposite, she was practically a professional swimmer, she had won the swimming competition but in that moment she got a cramp, she was drowning, even though you are a good swimmer with a cramp or a stream, you can't do nothing, she knew it, she felt it, as the water entered his lungs as she sank into the water, she stretched her hand up trying to hold onto something even knowing it was useless, her eyes began to close slowly, suddenly felt like something held her hand and rose her to the surface, was the cute guy she attempted to hurt, he had made her "first aid", pressing her chest and she started coughing all water out, even with the commotion and everything, she had to ask, she needed to know, why? And she asked him, why he saved her? And he told her: just because they had a conflict did not mean that he was going to let her die and he smiled, was the first time someone was so kind to her, who smiled so sincerely, seeing him somehow felt, warmth, light, and even affection, were too many emotions to support and she could not avoid fainting. The next thing she knew was that when she awoke, she was in a nursery and that the students of Fairy Tail had found his friend, she felt relieved when heard that but very bad at the same time, somehow wanted to return the favor to him then decided to confess what she had done, Gajeel ended up joining her and then decided to apologize in person.

_-and again that boy, helped Juvia, he's so cute, Juvia wants to do everything for...for Gray-sama- _thought the girl, bringing her hands to his chest trying to stop her heart beating so fast

- well, now that the presentations passed, let's move with my subject, take a note this is the things that we'll use in my class, by the way my subject is a common with all careers- said Gildarts with a smirk

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A few hours later, the class finished and everyone was leaving

-Juvia, I have to go to work-

-Gajeel-kun got a job?-

-yeah, the old man who I used to worked for, has a lot branch offices all over Fiore, so here is another store and he transferred me-

-that's great Gajeel-kun- said smiling

-ooh, still have not found a job?- the girl nodded

-but that's ok, she still have her saving and Juvia already has two interviews scheduled-

-I hope you work light and not have two hidden jobs- said angry

-G-Gajeel-kun knew?- asked surprised the girl

-course I knew, I saw you and, you say to be my friend-

-t-that's not it Gajeel-kun, Juvia didn't wanted you to be worry, but now she promises that Juvia is only looking for one job, now we have university, she has to study now

-yes, yes, yes I hope so, another thing is, I will take the subjects in night shift, I can't come in the morning I have to work so, this is the only class that I can come in the morning- she looked down sad, Gajeel was her only friend, she didn't expect that the others accept her right now, she knows that it would take some time, she didn't want to be alone but she couldn't make feel Gajeel bad, so she decided look at him with a sweet smile

-Juvia will help you in whatever you need Gajeel-kun- she said sweetly

- thanks, I gotta go, see you - said Gajeel and she saw how he was leaving the classroom

- _Well, Juvia has two more classes… it is not the first time she's alone- Juvia thought with a sad look_

-Juvia?- ask a blond, drawing attention of the blue haired girl, the girl turn around to see the blond smiling at her

-yes?- asked shy Juvia

-the class is over, would you like to join me in the lunch?-

-Lucy-san wants have lunch with Juvia?- asked with surprise all over her face

-of course I want, now we are friends, right?- said the blond smiling

-friends?-

-yep, but call me _Lucy_, not Lucy_-san_- said laughing the blond

-uh?- said very confused Juvia, she still was trying to understand what was happening

-well, we better hurry because we will lose the place- said Lucy holding Juvia's hand of heading to the exit, while a raven haired boy was watching with curiosity how they were going

-hey Gray, let's go to the restaurant, the one where you eat, how much as you can…an there're a lot of meat-

-fine, let's go but I will not pay you anything- Gray said getting up from his seat

-what ?! when you paid me anything?-

-the last week, when you had no money left, I had to pay for both of us-

- but after I gave you back the money after-

-you still didn't pay me back-

-well…I will-

-ok, ok, ok- said Gray walking out the door

* * *

Outside in the gardens of the University…..

-how beautiful place, there are many flowers, and a fountain with water-Juvia said looking enchanted by the beauty of the garden

-is very cute right? - Lucy said as she sat on the grass, and Juvia look at her confused

-it's not that bothers Juvia, but she thought that we were going to have lunch in the dining room -Juvia said as she sat on the grass next to the blond

-it's feels more free eat here, with some friends always eat here and i want to introduce them to you, I'm sure any of them, you got in a subject the common-

-oh, thanks, but n-not, perhaps it's too early to get close to all of you ... –

-it's all forgotten, we're friends, sure they also want to be friends of yours, you already asked forgiveness- told Lucy smiling

- Lu-chan! - screamed a petite girl with blue hair

-oh Levy-chan, hi-

-sorry, I stayed reading a book, it was soooo interesting- said Levy while taking seat on the grass

-Levy let me introduce her, she is Juvia, she is entering to the University now-

-nice to meet you Juvia- said smiling

-no, it's Juvia's placer to meet you, Levy-san-

-girls!- shouted one redhead

-is Erza- said Levy waving her hand

-I'm late, sorry- said the redhead sitting on the grass

- Erza, she is Juvia, she is going to be studying with us from this quarter- Levy said smiling

-nice to meet you Juvia, I'm Erza Scarlet, you can call me Erza-

-it's Juvia's placer Erza-san-

-now that we are here, let's eat- said the read head girl

-but what about Cana, Lisanna and the other?- asked Lucy

- they are in the careers already and have differents subjects, consequently have different schedule from us-

-well…..meanwhile we can eat and why don't you tell us abput yourself Juvia- said Levy

-sure, Juvia will tell you, is there anything you want to know in specific?-

-what about…..how do you ended here, starting the University in the half of year?, it's complicated be accepted in the Universities in the half of year- said the blond curious

-yes, it's very complicated…..everything started in….-

* * *

In a restaurant, outsithe the Uiversity, a raven haired and a pink haired guy were sitting at the table eating

-Gray…now tell me why suddenly, you forget what that guy did to Lucy?-

- they already ask for forgiveness, what else do you want they do? , she asked us forgiveness crying-

-she?- ask Natsu while eating a chicken leg

-yeah, the blue haired girl, they are two new students, she and that Gajeel-

- aaah, I don't have any problem with her, the problem is with that guy- said Natsu with his mouth full of food, while Gray was looking at him sweatdrop in his head

-here…- said Gray giving to Natsu, some papers –I don't know how upload to the page, I just can use the chat room, so I prefer give it to you in paper, it's more easy-

-you are useless, you just have to do "click, nothing else nothing more- said laughing the pink haired guy

-you are acting like you know everything about computers, was Lucy who taught you how to use it, you didn't even knew how to send a e-mail - said angry Gray blunette

-yeah, but now I know- said Natsu smiling

- presumptuous- said Gray resting his chin on his hand

-hey Gray, tonight at 11:15, we'll play in the counter strike, are you come? We need a terrorist- it was a nice a game and the raven haired man was actually thinking about it but he remembered that he had a compromise

-no, I can't-

- come on, once you can stay awake until 4 a.m…or you have afraid to lose?- said looking at him defiantly

-lose?, against you? Pfffff, hahaha, not even in another planet- said Gray mocking of him

-then…prove it- Gray holding all his pride, just give a sigh tired

-I can prove it to you idiot anytime but tonight, I can't- said serious the raven haired guy, he got up from his seat, leave money on the table and started to walk to the exit

-sureee, tonight you can't-

-yeah, that's right, tonight I can't-

-sure…..loser-

-_I do not break my promises- _said in a low voice the raven haired guy

-did you say something?- asked curious the pink haired man

-that we have class now, better you to hurry, stop eating idiot- Gray said angry

-hey princess Gray, all the books and notes are in the page, you have to upload everything in there, remember the page idiot FTU NET-

-yeah, yeah, don't bother m….wait….did you just say FTU NET?- asked surprise Gray

-yes, Why are you so surprised?- Natsu asked confuse

-for nothing- said the raven as he resumed his way out –_fuck….the page where I was last night was FTU COM, but now that idiot said that was NET so…..it mean, that I was in the wrong page…of course, that weird registration form, if you are single, married, if you are single, marry, those strange proposals…was a dating site, so…..that girl _Sunny, _she is looking for a boyfriend…fuck! I promised her that I will connect tonight, and if she thought I was going out with her?, noooo, I don't want a date, I don't want a girlfriend that I don't even meet, I have an idea, simply, I won't connect tonight….no,no, I can't do that, I promised her and I keep my promises- _thought Gray frustrating, passing his hands for his head –but if she ask me for go out, I'll have to reject her-

* * *

Meanwhile in the garden in college some girls were talking

- for all that went through Ju-chan- said Levy with tears in her eyes

-I have to recognize that you're very strong Juvia- Erza said with a hand on her shoulder

-it's not a big deal, really Erza-san- said Juvia with a sweatdrop in her head

-of course it's a big deal, you had to stop your studies, got a place, all that things so quickly, it's too much for a teenager- said the read haired girl

-but I think that guy from Phantom, doesn't have any right to kick you both out, only a few months of graduating, after all he told you to do everything- said angry the blonde

-it's ok, Juvia thinks that was the best for her at the end, probably I would not have gone to college, after Phantom won the competition-

-but why?...-

-what career did you choose Juvia? – asked the blond cutting what was saying the petite blue haired

- Juvia chose Marine Biology-

-beautiful career, you are gonna study the ocean- said smiling Levy

-what are you studying Levy-san?

- I'm studying teaching of history and ancient languages-

-oh, that's so important, you have t read a lot- said the blunette surprised

-yes, but it's what I like the most- said smiling the petite girl

-so…what are you studying Erza-san?-

-I'm about to have the last exams from last subjects to receive me as a professor, currently I work here as a substitute teacher, but when I finish giving those subjects I will stay to be the official professor-

-Erza-san is teaching here?- Juvia asked confuse

-yes, Erza is a few years older than us and monstroulsly studied as it was no tomorrow, she was able to advance three years of career in one year, don't ask me how- said the blonde in low voice near of Juvia's ear

-you are amazing Erza-san, what subject do you teach?-

-a common subject with all careers, "social thought"-

-so Juvia is gonna have you as a professor- said with a smile

-yes, and prepare yourself because you are gonna have to study a lot- said the red haired girl with a dark aura, while all trembling with fear

-w-what are you studying Lucy-san?- asked the blunette trying to ignored the fear that Erza was causing

- I told you that it's not necessary the –san- said nicely the blond

-sorry, it's gonna take a while for Juvia- said blushing a little

-well I hope no to take you so long, I'm studying to be a writer, but as there isn't a career about that, I am studying Bachelor of literature-

- ooh great, when I heard about your novel, I read some criticism and it was so interesting, you have so much talent Lucy-sa….Lucy- said the blunette smiling

-thanks Juvia, if you want read it, you can look on the website of the university, I uploaded it there in the files, but I can bring you a copy, if you want-

-no, it's ok, Juvia can look in the page, _but I don't know how to handle it_- the blunette said in low voice the last part

-oooh right, we didn't say the subjects that we are inscribed, maybe we have some in common- said Levy excitedly

-I have history of writing, social thought and state-society- said the blond

-ooh I also have history of writing Lu-chan, but the others two are different, I have physics 2 and ancient languages- said Levy with a finger on her chin

-we agree in one Levy-chan, what about you Juvia?- asked the blond nicely

-mmm….Juvia has physics 1, social thought, state-society and Algebra- after finish her sentence, all girls look at her stunned

-J-Juvia, are you going to do four subjects?- asked surprised the blond

-yes- said confuse the blunette

- but Ju-chan, it's a lot, it's very exhausting studying three subjects, I can't imagine four, and you has been working a lot, you must be tired-

-Juvia does not want to waste time, she wants to regain what she lost, she doesn't want to dalay anymore in the study and in the summer Juvia will take the test of the two subjects left- said proudly the blunette

-you should the wishes of Juvia, she is strong- said Erza making a fighting stance while the other looked at her with a sweatdrop in their heads

-but Juvia, summer subjects haven't regular classes, professors don't teach like in the year, they give one class for week- said the blond a little concerned

-that's right Juvia, usually that classes are for whose failed the exams in the year, so instead of re-take another four months, maybe can approve it in the summer, but it's not forbidden if you want to try it- said the redhaired girl

-Juvia knows but she is gonna make it with effort-

- but you mentioned you were looking for a job, please do not overdo Juvia- Lucy told her worried

-we have to support Juvia, we are her friends, that's what friends do- said Erza and the blunette open her eyes full of surprise, did she just say "friends"? , oh yeah, this for the blunette girl was a new and fresh start, she couldn't believe that they already consider her as a friend

-friends?- she said with out thinking that they were listening

-yes, Ju-chan, we're friends, ooh and I already pass the common subjects the past quarter so I can help you in everything what you need, I can borrow my notes- said Levy smiling

-yes, I pass physics so I can help you in whatever you need Juvia- said Lucy nicely, the blunette was more than surprise, they ware accepting her as a friend and above all they had forgiven –_at the end you were right Winter- _thought the blunette with a soft smile -thank you very much…Lucy-san, Levy-san…Erza-san- said with a bright smile

-oh by the way Juvia, as a professor and half student, I'm in charge of the bedrooms "Fairy Hills" _just girls allowed_, there are two buildings one is for the boys and the other is for girls, they are front each other, they didn't want to put it a cute name like us, well anyway probably the secretary told you that there are not any room available and sadly it's truth but I want to give you this anyway- said Erza giving to her a card

-what is this Erza-san?- asked curious the blunette holdind the card

-this is an acces card for Fairy Hills, the lock we uses is with card so you just passes for there and you can get in, all the girls have one-

-but Juvia is not staying in Fairy Hills-

-I know but I want you to have it, when you want to visit us or when you need something, for anything- said the red haired girl with a smile

-thank you so much Erza-san- said smiling

-Juvia, I'm in the first floor, room 25- said Lucy enthusiastic

-ooh and I'm in the second flor, room 38 but mostly I'm the library, I have a bed there sometimes I fell sleep- said Levy smiling while they were looking at her with a sweatdrop in their heads

- however, I give this card, because I trust you, you got forbidden, give it to a guy or invitem without my permission, is that clear? - Erza said with an aura that was scary

-s-si E-Erza-san- said Juvia trembling

-well, I will be aware, if at any time there's empty a room, i'll let you know, maybe you would be able to move here- said the reaid haired girl

-thank you so much Erza-san but for now I like the apartment where I live-

-aaaah! It's already 13:30, the class is about to start…what class do I have?...aaah right social thought- said desperate the blonde

- Juvia also has that subject, but…..that subject, isn't it Erza the professor?- said confuse the blunette, both girls turn around to see where the red haired girl was sitting but casually she wasn't there anymore

-eeeeh ?! Erza, where is Erza?! Levy-chan- asked desperate the blonde

-w-well, she left about a minute ago very quickly- said Levy with a sweetdrop on her head

-eeeeh?!, then we have to run Juvia- said the blonde dragging Juvia with her at full speed

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

At 4 pm in the afternoon, the class finished….

the outer side of the door started to going out many people crawling, others being carried by others, the girls come out crying, many of them are pale, exhausted from the class, after minutes at the end came out a blue haired girl and a blonde, they were crawling and barely standing ther knees went weak

-s-so t-that is h-how is E-Erza-san as a professor- said without breath the blunette

-if that was his first class, do not think I can survive the rest of the semester- said Lucy with her face on the ground

-Lucy-san come on, you can get up you're strong- said Juvia shaking and Lucy looks at her with a sweatdrop on her head

-really you two are weak- said mocking a pink haired man

-better you shut up Natsu or….- said the blonde a little tired

-but it wasn't so har….- that was the last thing he say before he pass out

-that was his last breath- said Lucy funny

-you really are weak pinky- said a raven haired guy said a dark-haired man leaning against the door breathing faltering

-Gray, you look awful and you want to look like that you are strong haha- said the blonde standing up

"Gray", when she hear that name, she froze in place, she was giving the back to the boy, who saved her, the one who own her life, the first who talked and said he forgive her, that handsome man, that at first sight she already like him, she was nervous but she close her hands in fists and she full of courage to at least be able to look him in the face, she turned around and she saw him how to collapsed onto the ground

-Gray!- shout the blonde

-Gray-sama!- shouted the bluenette scared, she ran and sat to his side, calling his name but he was very dizzy but before he lost his conscience completely, he saw a blue eyes full of worry and listen as shouting his name

* * *

Later that same day, in the infirmary of the college there was a raven haired guy on a bed, he slowly opened his eyes

-blue eyes- whisper the dark haired man, turned his head around and saw a woman dressed in white arranging few jars one shelf

-oi…where am i?- asked sitting on the bed

-finally wake up Fullbuster-san, I'm the doctor, do you remember?, I attended many times you and Dragneel-san's wounds, long time not seen you here-

-yeah, yeah, I remember doctor Aries-

-it's pretty obvious that today Erza-san gave the lesson, the nursery was full all day, you and Dragneel-san were the last ones in wake up-

-Natsu?, where is that idiot?- said Gray looking for the pink haired man

-well, some of your friends took him unconscious, they said that they would come back but it's really late now, it's 11:20- said Aries worried looking at her watch, Gray opened her eyes with surprise

-wa-wait, did you you just said 11:20?-

-yes-

-p.m?

-yes- said little confused the doctor

-whaaaaaaaaat?!, how many hours I slept?- shouted the raven haired man getting up of the bed

- so-sorry but your friends tried to wake you up and they couldn't and the girl tried too but she couldn't either-

-girl?, a blonde one? Lucy?-

-no, no, she wasn't Lucy-san, was another girl, with blue hair and blue eyes…..mmm…Juvia-san, yes that was her name-

-Juvia?- said confused the raven hair trying to remember her face

- yes, she brought you here with Lucy who brought Natsu-san, and Juvia-san stayed with you until 9 p.m but that was the limit time for visits so she had to go-

_-so that blue eyes…..were hers….i don't have time for this, I have to go to chat with that girl- _thought Gray anxious -I have to go….thanks Doctor Aries- said the raven haired guy running to the exit

* * *

Meanwhile in the apartment was a blunette walking from aside to another very anxious

-aaaah Gray-sama will be fine?, I couldn't stay longer, i couldn't say to him 'thank you'- said worried the blunette but the sound of her phone call her attention -a text message….from Gajeel-kun-

-'_woman, are all the books and texts in the page, right?_'-

-'_yes, Gajeel-kun, the link of the web page is in the paper that Juvia gave to you_'-

Juvia to send the message, saw the time on her phone and it was 11:31 p.m

-oooh, Winter told Juvia that he would connect for her… Juvia should connect?...no, he is just a stranger who promised her to another stranger….and that's make me think that he is weird but that's very nice at the same time, what should Juvia do?- said confused the blunette, she sat on the bed and saw her notebook curious –ok Juvia will connect, if he is there, Juvia will chat with him and if he is not….she will not get upset, now she has friends- said the blunette with confident, she turn on the notebook, opened the web browser and log in –ok…..now Juvia is connected, she has to wait a little- said a little nervous, suddenly a noise came from the notebook, she looks at it, and it was a window chat, it was _him_

"_WinterOnly": -hi, how was your day at the club?- _

The blunette opened her eyes with surprise, he actually connect

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -hi, you connected?-_

"_WinterOnly": -I promised you, and I keep my promises, but now the important thing is: how was it?- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -_ _well, actually it was a great day, really great, they accepted my apologies and we started from fresh, and I have the courage to say that I have friends :D- _

"_WinterOnly": -I'm glad for you, I told you that you was friendly- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -it's your turn, how was your day?- _

"_WinterOnly": -_ _fine, I was in a seminary that lasted more than three hours, I ended dead, it was exhausting, the person who gave the seminary was a monster, literally - _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -i understand very well, today at the club, i met a trainer and I couldn't see the end of it :P- _

"_WinterOnly": -it looks like that we suffer equally- _

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -thank you- _

The raven haired man read confused, he doesn't understand why she said that

"_WinterOnly": -why?-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -because you support me, you were there mentally :P and you were right-_

"_WinterOnly": -it's ok, you don't have to give me 'thank you ', if you need someone, I'll be there- _

The blunette blushed, meanwhile the raven haired hit his face to notice the lame thing he wrote

-aaaah, why I wrote that?, I giving her signals that it looked like that I want to go out with her- said Gray rubbing his face in frustration

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -thanks, but I will not fill you with my silly problems-_

-Juvia can't trust a stranger- said the blunette sad

"_WinterOnly": -I don't think your problems are silly, what about, if you and I make an agreement?, you can tell anything you want about your day and I can tell you anything about my day, you tell something, I tell something, it's a good deal right?-_

Actually last night the stayed awake chating all night, even with all their chat, they didn't know a lot about eachother, nothing, they didn't know nothing, they just talk about what they liked and did not like, they didn't even know their real names but maybe it was better in this way, the friendship online was something like this, right?, both were thinking this, they didn't want to misunderstand what they were doing

-I'm not gonna aske her anything, something personal, I'm not gonna do that, if I do maybe she thinks that I want to go out with her, but it's weird…..she didn't ask anything yet about dates- said Thoughtful Gray

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -I like the agreement, I accept, but we don't say much or too little has to be balanced- _

-Juvia like this agreement, she doesn't want to be a disturb for just talking about her stuff…and besides she wants to help him in his stuff- said the blunette confident

"_WinterOnly": -perfect have a deal, so, do you got any issue you want to talk about it? -_

-even if I want to help her with something, I feel, that she write more cheerful, so probably really made friends- said Gray with a soft smile

_"SunnyDaysForEver": - Well, tomorrow afternoon I have two job interviews, I hope to keep one-_

_"WinterOnly": -oh that's a good topic to discuss, you worked before? Or is your first job?-_

_"SunnyDaysForEver": - it's not my first job, I worked before, but I need to get a job, my rent comes over me :P –_

-ah is exhausting writing in first person, Juvia would like to write how she talks but it is rare, and I do not want he thinks that I'm weird- said the blunette sadly

"_WinterOnly": -the good thing is that you already have experience, so that's a point in your favor, you have to remember to explain well your time availability,_ _specify if you can take ths shift at morning, afternoon or evening-_

-so….she is looking for a job to pay the rent, probably is an older woman- said Gray scratching his chin

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -you're right, but I have a messy schedule, some days I'm bussy in the morning, other in the afternoon, aaaah but I have the evening free-_

"_WinterOnly": -are you sure you want to work at night?, all your time is occupied for the club?-_

"_SunnyDaysForEver": -yes, it's the schedule that the club give me, I can't change it- _

_-_Juvia can not change the schedule of the subjects, and she can not ask such a favor after all they did for her, Fairy Tail accepted in midyear, Juvia can't tell him these things to a stranger, Juvia is going to keep with this story about some club-

"_WinterOnly": _ -_What do you think if we play something online? For fun, for distract us-_

_"SunnyDaysForEver": - games?, I don't play much, but I can try-_

"_WinterOnly": -to start, let's play Pictiomatyc- _

_"SunnyDaysForEver": -the one of the drawing? –_

_"WinterOnly": - yep, that same-_

_"SunnyDaysForEver": -but I do not draw very well :S –_

_"WinterOnly": - "neither do i, but let's try what we lose? :D-_

The bluenette giggled -he is fun- said the girl smiling

_"SunnyDaysForEver": -You are of those who say: 'if you don't' take a risk you don't win'-_

_"WinterOnly": -exactly- _

_"SunnyDaysForEver": -but wait, I already told you something mine, you have to tell me something yours too, that was the agreement-_

_"WinterOnly": -you got me, but the truth is…..now I have no interesting issue to say, do you just let it go just for today?- _

_"SunnyDaysForEver": -just because you had a exhaustive seminary :P I forgive you this one, but you owe me a story, so some day you will have to tell two :D-_

-Juvia is not gonna force him to tell something- said the girl crossing her arms

_"WinterOnly": -I think it's fair, so let's play-_

_"SunnyDaysForEver": -ok, but we need a limit time, last night we did not realize the time and we didn't sleep-_

They spent three hours between games, chats and more games

_"WinterOnly": -it's three in the morning, see I control the time-_

_"SunnyDaysForEver": -just because I ask-_

_"WinterOnly": -mmm ... maybe, I think it's time to say goodbye until tomorrow at 11:30 p.m-_

_"SunnyDaysForEver": -We have to catch up on sleep :P- _

_"WinterOnly": -good night, Sunny-_

Juvia blushed how he name her, Sunny is mean Sun, opposite of depression the way that she felt all her life, but now she feels like she was another person, well maybe she feels how she really was, chat with him, was so relaxing, it was like he could get a smile from her with just a few words

_"SunnyDaysForEver": -good night, Winter-_

And so the dark-haired and blue-haired turned off their computers, the lie down and they thought of the last words between them

-tomorrow I have to thank the girl pretty blue eyes, Juvia, for taking me to the nursery- thought the raven haired closing his eyes for the dream that he had accumulated for a night without sleep, he was so tired that he didn't notice the adjective he used for the girl's eyes…._pretty_

While a bluenette was hugging a pillow, falling into a deep sleep by these almost two sleepless nights

-I hope Gray-sama is ok…..so Juvia can say to him 'thank you' for everything he did for her-

* * *

_**well, their friendship started :), I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you think, ok? :D**_

xXwendyXx3**: thanks for your review and support, yes my grammar is bad T_T but i'm really trying :)**

BrigitteoO: **i already fix the upside-down question mark, yes it's something in spanish XD, thanks for your review and support :D****  
**

**thank for the favs, follows and reviews :D**


	3. Author's Note

**_i'm sorry that this is not an update, but i decide that first i'll finish the fic (because i didn't finish it in spanish yet) and then i'll continue translate it in english, sorry for the news :S_**


End file.
